THE LAND BEFORE TIME SPIES MOVIE SNEAK PEEK
by SilvahBittah01
Summary: All 12 Friends (Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Ali, Shorty, Tysean-And his old former friends Nikki & Meg go after their nemeses to protect Ducky & Ducky's Necklace after falsely believing from a flyer that the stone on it still has the power from where Tysean Used it last.


**MEGAN POV**  
[We were in Tysean, Chomper & Ruby's cave watching TV. I know I am not suppose to interfere with our things mixed with the Jurassic time period but even though we like it here, we still kinda missed home so we brought a few things here. Nikki & I have a cave somewhere in the forest almost near Littlefoot's Grandparents's nesting place. And yes we had lots of our city stuff there. But we got a few things for Tysean so he will remember that he always belonged with us in our dimension in the city. On TV we were watching the time Ducky Barely made that trial. It was horrifying to me.]

Me- Did you really beat Sculra's ass that day  
Tysean- I sure did! She deserved it too! After everything she done to Ducky & her mother, I can't bare it... At All!  
Me- Well, it is a good thing Ducky won and survived that trial.  
Tysean- A good thing? It was a great thing! Why don't you Imagine if one of our lost ones who had to overcome something life threatening and we had to do everything we could go either prevent it from happening or to take action to save our friend from what/whoever is in that predicament. Like Bree, she has been chosen to be a star and was used by a bunch of fkers.  
Me- Oh, I remember that day. It was horrible! Sad rather at least. But we saved her from making the biggest mistake of her life  
Tysean- Bree is like my sister too. There is nobody I wouldn't save long as they didn't get on my bad side  
Me- Like Chomper?  
Tysean- What?  
Me- Well he does get on your nerves does he  
Tysean- Well, sometimes, but that Sht is diff. Don't go comparing someone else I love into a sentence only meant for a conversation, don you understand me?  
Me- Who's comparing? I'm just saying straight up-  
Tysean- Now I'm standing straight up to tell you Don't_Compare_Chomper_Against_The_Sht_I_Say_Only_Meant_For_Conversations, do you understand me?

[We then got into an argument when a big flyer flew across the air carrying big news]  
Flyer- Hello, Skype here. I have just received breaking news!  
Tysean- Break In? Oooh Lemme at that no good son of a-  
Me- (Holds Tysean back by his arm), Hold It! He just said he has just got BREAKING NEWS!  
Tysean- (Retorted) Huh. Have you ever heard of this expression If it's broke don't get it?  
Me- It's "If it's not broke don't fix it"  
Tysean- And now you go correcting my sentences  
Me- HE IS TALKING ABOUT HE HAS NEWS, SHUT THE HELL UP AND LISTEN TO WHATEVER THE FK HE'S GOTTA SAY!  
[I was beyond P!ssed with Tysean's Attitude but Tysean kept quiet as I tried to catch my breath]

Flyer- A Shiny Sky Colored stone is now found! The sky color stone was found burnt and crumbles into ashes and it is jet black like black rocks (Ash/Coal). It was found in an enormous gray unknown cave out in the Mysterious Beyond.  
Me- Are you believing this?  
Tysean- I'm not and I'm already interested Cuz this could obviously evolve around me.  
Flyer- Word has got out that the piece of the stone was found and was used to make a shiny colored sapphire with it.  
Tysean- (Freezes in fear) Oh Sht. [I looked at him from when he stopped rocking back n forth then back to the Flyer]

Flyer- That piece was made and also used by... Tysean the Longneck! [Tysean fell back fainted and I watched him fall to the ground.], he was the very first one to discover a rare shiny colored stone, which contain some special power that allowed him to change into dinosaur form. He carved it and gave it to somebody! That's all the news. Gotta fly...  
Me- See that wasn't so bad was it?  
Flyer- (flies back to perch) Oh yeah, a band of evil sharpteeths are about to claim the stone, so be on a cleeeeaasrrr look out! thank You  
[I watched the flyer soar into the trees. That's when Tysean. Came to.  
Me- Hey you alright?  
Tysean- Hell No! They're on to me! Why would I be alright after all that sht has. just happened  
Me- Tysean, did you give the sapphire to another dinosaur?  
Tysean- Y-Yea. For Ducky so she'll always have us, her mother and her friends.  
Me- Why?  
Tysean- Ugh! Haven't I told you already?! I made that necklace sapphire for Ducky for Love and good luck!  
Me- And Now they are gonna be in search of it?  
Tysean- Well I'm not going to not take a chance. There's a punk ass snitch on our hands right now and I ain't gonna stop til- [We then heard screaming as that screaming sounded like someone we knew before].  
Me- What was that?  
Tysean- Sounds like someone's in trouble... [We both tried to figure out what made that sound and we knew now who it was.]

Me & Tysean- (gasped) DUCKY!  
TYSEAN- C'mon, Megs, we've got to find Ducky & the others before those so called good for nothing bastards get their hands on that necklace!  
Me- okay  
Tysean- Ain't no Dmn body suppose to mess with a longneck! Cuz now they're asking for it!  
Me- Same with my Threehorn image! Let's go!

[We ran out the cave to search for The others and we had to hurry before it's too late].


End file.
